Scratches On The Ice
by flip flops in february
Summary: I watched them glide across the ice, taking off and landing quickly on the ground. I saw medals, hanging from their necks, shining when light caught them. I charted their every move, sitting in front of the t.v., getting up to pretend to do those exact moves as a child...hoping that I would see more. But from that day, I am sure of one thing...I want to be one of them...a skater...


**Hey everyone! I'm back with a brand new story. Yeah, I know, I already have 2 stories to work on, but I really want to write this story. Right now, I'm in a bit of conflict for which story I should mainly work on. PM or tell me in the reviews which story you want me to work on, this one, Kickin' It Without Them or Yours Truly, The Girl Who Can't Rock Red. Moving on, this story is AU since the gang does not take karate, Jack is the opposite of himself on the show, aka, he's mean, snobby and selfish, and Kim doesn't do cheerleading. She's a skater. I know it's a bit odd, but I really love how graceful ice skaters are and I want to have that as one of Kim's characteristics. Also, Kim isn't friends with the gang since her only friend is Grace and the girls on her skating team/group. And like my other stories, Kim is quite brainy, I did that again because I want to prove girls are just as smart and athletic as boys are since all girls are mistaken for being just "girly" and only liking pink. The truth is, not all girls are like that. There are some that love sports, some who would rather do extra credit work than go on a shopping spree or play outside than read magazines in an air-conditioned bedroom that's covered head to toe in pink. Plus, people think boys can things that girls can't do. Truth is, girls can do anything boys can do, and we girls are warriors. We are the reason why this world is functioning properly, we are the reason why people are standing on this earth, and we are the reason why women and girls have the right to do stuff and it's NOT FAIR that not all of us girls have freedom. Girls in other countries are forced to hide their faces, never leave the house or be used as human servents. Well, YOU'RE DAMN WRONG!(Pardon the swear.)**

**WE GIRLS ARE MEANT TO DO GREAT THINGS, AND I ALONG WITH LOTS OF OTHER GIRLS ARE UPSET THAT WE ARE BEING USED! YOU HEAR ME? USED! USED FOR HOUSEWORK, COOKING AND A LOT OF OTHER THINGS. WE ENDURE PAIN, SUFFERING AND TIREDNESS FOR WHAT...SATISFYING YOU MEN? WELL YOU'RE JUST BEING SEXIST JERKS! AND IF YOU CAN'T REALIZE THAT WE GIRLS ARE NOT GOING TO JUST LET THIS STUFF HAPPEN AND THAT WE ARE MEANT FOR GREAT THINGS, THEN YOU ARE BLIND! SO, FROM THIS RANT I HAVE SPENT A WHILE ON, THINK ABOUT WHAT I JUST SAID. YOU BETTER BE ASHAMED FOR BEING SUCH SELFISH, HEARTLESS PEOPLE.(Not all boys are like that. But there are a lot of men who think us girls are just robots and are made for doing stuff that you can't do yourself.) WE GIRLS SWORE WE WOULD MAKE IT IN THE WORLD AND WE WOULD BE KNOWN FOR SOMETHING! AND LOOK NOW! LOOK HOW FAR WE'VE COME! WE HAVE BECOME MIGHTY! WE ARE RISING HIGH, WATCHING THE WORLD FROM THE CLOUDS. WE HAVE MADE IT HIGH AND WE HAVE NO INTENTION OF COMING DOWN.**

**Now, I have finished my rant. I'm sorry for wasting your time, wait, you know what? I'm not sorry! I will not be sorry for standing up for girls/women who cannot stand up for themselves! For all you out there who have read my rant and didn't care, complain all you want that I wasted "precious time" but listen here, it's only a few minutes of your life! Some girls don't even have time to do anything they want to! So listen, all I wanted to do with my rant was to make people realize that we girls are being taken for "people who do stuff" for men! Well, look at us now! **

**For all you women, look at yourself in the mirror at least once a day and tell yourself, "I am beautiful." Because you all are! We girls will not go around letting stuff like this happen! We will go out there and prove we deserve some RESPECT! AND RESPECT WE ARE GOING TO GET!**

**Now, I am truly finished. Please enjoy my story, but keep my rant in your head. It'll be useful sometime, trust me. Coming from me,(a girl). Btw, this whole story is in Kim's POV for now. I'll let you know if it ever changes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It. I only own my plot and any OC's I bring into the story.**

* * *

The cold, freshly cleaned ice. The faint sound of the zamboni whirring, becoming quieter and quieter as it dissapears out of sight. The way the shining, silver blades zoom across the ice effortlessly, forward or backwards, leaving faint marks on the ice with little sound. The way your hands go to your sides, preparing to leap. The way you cut through the thin air, spinning around and around until gravity kicks in, pulling you back to the ice. The way you land perfectly and gracefully, not wobbling one bit as your skates glide you through many other tricks, landing smack dab in the middle. The way you throw your hands up in the air to signal you're finished. Then would the crowd applause, in this case though, my coach.

"Wonderful job Kim! Great work on the double lutz! Do you think you can do a triple lutz?" My coach, Fara asks me, beaming and clapping as I grab my waterbottle. I take a few big sips before resting it on the ledge I'm leaning on currently, staring at the clock. 4:45. I've been practicing for at least 2 hours though it seems like only 30 minutes. I'm about to answer her when my best friend, Grace West walks in, wearing her skating jacket on top of her skating uniform**(A/N:I don't know what an outfit you wear for skating is called so I'm just gonna call it a uniform. If you know what it's called, let me know in the reviews and I'll give you a shout-out and a quick thank-you in the next chapter's Author's Note. Oh and let me know in the reviews if you know how how many people are in a ice/figure skating team/group.)** and carrying her bag, holding her regular clothes and her skates. Smiling, she waves.

"Hey Kim!" She calls out, waving. I wave back, fixing my ponytail, holding my curly hair and tucking a bit of my dead straight bangs behind my ear. I hoist myself up to the ledge, my feet dangling as I swing them back and forth, watching Grace slip on her skates and make her way onto the ice, gliding over to me while carrying her bag.

"Where's Makenna? She said she would be here for Fara's extra lessons. Sophie has to babysit her little sister, Kelsey's cleaning her room, Zoey, Sasha and Amaya are at a funeral, and Julie has extra homework tonight, but Makenna never said anything about not coming." I ask Grace, and she shrugs.

"I'm not sure. Probably had something important pop out of the blue. I'll text her." Grace replies, grabbing her smartphone out of her bag. I peer over Fara's shoulder as she marks something on he clipboard.

"Whatcha writing?" I ask her, and she moves her clipboard so I can't see anything on it.

"Just looking over some things for the competition in 2 weeks." She tells me, and I nod and get off of the ledge, landing on the ice. I skate around for a bit, attempting to do a triple lutz. I only do a double lutz on the first few tries, but gradually make my way towards adding that third spin. After a bit, I finally master it, beaming as Fara claps even louder.

"Amazing Kim! You're a natural. Now, I have a real challenge for you. If you can master a triple axel jump!" Fara exclaims, and I just stand there, my feet still on the ice. The triple axel jump is a super hard trick, and only a professional can master it. It's that hard!

"But Fara, challenge or not, that's a super difficult trick! I don't know if I can master it." I shake a bit, looking down at my trembling feet, afraid they're gonna give up on me, causing me to crash to the ground, possibly injuring myself. I make my way back to the ledge and take a seat on it again, taking a long, hearty sip, nearly draining all of the contents of the gold and midnight blue water bottle, bearing the name "San Jose Shooting Stars" with a picture of a shooting star surrounded by little stars that sparkled if making contact with the sun.

"Come on Kim! If you don't want to do it alone, then I'll try to do it with you. I mean, 2 people on the same team mastering it is better than one, right?" Grace says, and I nod my head, a small smile being exposed on my face, no teeth showing.

"I guess so. That would be nice since-" I start, but get quickly cut off by Fara cheering and ushering me to get off of the ledge. I make a small leap off, landing flawlessly on the ice once again. Grace stands up straight, shaking her arms and legs and rubbing her hands together. She says it helps her skate better but it looks a little silly to me. I giggle a bit, taking the hair elastic out of my hair and shake my head, my blonde curls bouncing up and down and make my to the middle of the rink with Grace following me, scowling a bit.

"Hey! Don't laugh at my warm-up!" She complains, and I just shake my head and smile.

"Sworry Gwacie." I use my best little kid's voice, trying to make her forgive me. She always wants an apology if someone does something mean to her.

"It's alright..." Grace finally gives in, and I smile and hug her. She hugs back, and we stay like that until Fara whistles, signaling for us to practice. Letting go, I start skating. _This is it, _I tell myself,_ the moment time for me to do the triple axel jump. _I continue skating, counting down from 5 to help me get in position, all my limbs in sync. One false move or wrong timing could mess this whole thing up. _3, 2, 1, _I count in my head, getting ready. With one last push, I take off, all my limbs moving in unison as I spin around 3 times, my hands folded across my chest in an "x" formation. I land on the ice perfectly, gliding for a while before stopping.

* * *

I stand there on the ice for a few moments, thinking _"I did it! I did it!" _as a smile appears on my face, this time a teeth-bearing smile. Everything is quiet until Grace breaks the awkward silence, running up to me and engulfing me in a hug.

"OH MY GOD! YOU WERE AMAZING! AND GUESS WHAT? I DID IT TOO! RIGHT FARA?" Grace explodes, looking at Fara. She nods and I hug Grace back. "I saw the whole thing!" She adds, and I smile, but it quickly fades when I see a group of guys standing there behind the glass windows in the walkway where people go through to make their way to their seats.

"And so did they..." I tell Grace, pointing at the group of boys. More specifically, the boys hockey team. Grace turns around, her face bearing a scowl as she looks at the boys. Standing in the middle was the captain. Actually the captain of every sports team at Seaford High. Jack Anderson. Senior hearthrob, jock and one of the most cockiest, selfish and rude people a person could ever know. He was also the most popular person at school, gaining lots of respect from everyone except me, Grace and the rest of the figure skating team.

"Grace, Kim, lessons are over. Go and get your stuff. We need to leave now. Same time tomorrow?" Fara says, and Grace and I nod. I make my way to the bench, grabbing my bag and Grace does the same. We make our way to the exit of the rink and take our skates off there, exchanging them for warm, winter boots. It's currently the beginning of December, and suprisingly it snowed. Not too much though, but enough to cover the ground, causing the temperature to drop to around -10. It never snows in San Jose so I'm thrilled. I slip on some jeans, keeping the shirt of my outfit on and my jacket and Grace puts on leggings, defending herself by saying that "they're suprisingly comfy" when I give her a confused look. She also keeps the shirt of her skating outfit and jacket on, wanting to stay as warm as possible, which is quite likely since it isn't very cold right now. Around -2 if I'm correct. It might have changed though. I haven't checked the weather since practice started

"Come on Kim, you're staying at my house for a sleepover. We need to hurry cause my parents want us at my place before they go on their date." Grace calls out as she walks towards the main doors to exit the arena. I nod, pick up my bag and follow her. Grace and I are about to exit when Jack and Jerry block the doors. Grace and I try to move to the right, but Jack moves to the right. We try to move to the left, but Jerry blocks the left end. I can see Grace fuming and I place a hand on her shoulder, and she takes a deep breath and faces me, giving me a questioned and tiny bit frightful look. I turn my head to face her.

"It's fine Grace. I've got this." I whisper to her, and she nods. She steps behind me, turning around and giving a hard stare to the rest of the hockey team, and they back off and scurry to the dressing room, nearly knocking each other over. I smirk as I watch them helplessly run, trying to all fit in the narrow doorway to get to the dressing room they're assigned. I turn around and face Jack, giving him a small scowl, and he just returns it, rolling his eyes.

"Please move." I tell Jack, but he doesn't budge. Not one bit. "I said please." I add calmly, but he still doesn't budge. Now I'm getting a bit frustrated. Grace and I really need to head to her place so her parents can catch the movie. She went on and on about how excited they are to be able to see the movie at school the past week, and being a good friend, I listened, offering her my company and she took it. Now, we're gonna have a movie marathon, but a certain "someone" isn't letting us get through.

"Look, no one tells me what to do, especially not you." Jack sneers, and I just shake my head and cross my arms. He hates taking people's orders, except the teachers or principal's. Although he does it, I occasionally hear him swear under his breath. Luckily, no one else ever hears it. But even if they did, they wouldn't do anything about it. They would just pretend it never happened.

"Well, I just did." I retort, pushing him out of the way, not too hard but hard enough he's out of the way. Behind me, I hear a chorus of "ooooo's" and turn around, shooting the hockey team a glare causing them to squeal like Miss Piggy**(Lol, I took that from what Zuri said in a Jessie episode)** and run back to the dressing room. Jerry does nothing so I just shrug and walk out the doors with Grace following me. I hear Jack swearing again, and I turn around and smirk. He scowls at me, but I quickly turn around and ignore it as he makes his way to the dressing room. Ignoring what just happened, I walk to where Grace's car is parked.

"Great job Kim. You just beat Jack Anderson." Grace tells me, and I thank her. It really was quite easy. All I had to do is slightly push him out of the way, and he let me get through. If only it was that easy at school. Then life would be a whole lot easier. But guess what? It's not.

"Well, it was actually pretty easy." I reply, and Grace just nods as she drives, stopping at a red light.

"Well great job! I now look up to you." Grace says, and I just laugh and playfully shove Grace. She laughs too, and we both burst into a random fit of laughing as we get closer and closer to Grace's house.

"Hey Kim...why did Jack not do anything when you "slightly" shoved him out of the way?" Grace asks me, and I shrug and take out my Iphone. I'm opening Angry Birds when a call comes. No number or ID shows up, so I'm a bit skeptical, but I finally decided to. Quickly pressing "talk", I hold the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?" I ask the caller on the end of the line, and all I hear is Makenna's crackly voice.

"Kim, I need to tell you and Grace something..." She tells me, and I give my phone a questioned look and stare at Grace.

"Sure...why?" I reply, and I hear her shaking her head and whispering something to someone else.

"Where are you headed now?" She mumbles, and my eyebrows furrow as I look at Grace who's giving me a skeptical look.

"I'm headed to Grace's for a sleepover...why?"

"The skating team and I are on our way. We'll explain everything there...but tell Grace we're having a slumber party tonight," Makenna tells me, and I mouth to Grace "Skaters coming for sleepover" and she nods, pulling into the driveway of their 3 story mansion/huge house.

* * *

3 hours later, Makenna and everyone else start coming in, Kelsey being the last.

"Kay, this better be good." I tell Makenna, and she nods. Before she begins, my phone buzzes, and I see it's a text from Demi. She's the manager of my family's restaurant/diner, me working there all of the time. Luckily, I get the day off since I had skating and I haven't taken a day off for a while. Having my family own the most popular restaurant/diner in town really pays off, especially since I learn how to cook a whole bunch of delicious looking, and tasting food.

_Will you be here tomorrow afternoon/night? We've got a whole bunch of people coming in for a dinner party and we need to make LOTS of food.  
~Demi_

I quickly type in my response and send it.

_Yup. I'll be at Grace's until around 1-2 tomorrow. The dinner party is at 5-8:30, right?  
~Kim_

Yes...yes it is. Alright. See you tomorrow! :) Oh and ask your skating friends if they want to help wait the tables since we're short of waiters/waitresses...  
~Demi

_Kk...see ya! 8)  
~Kim_

I look at Makenna and the girls.

"Do you guys wanna help wait the tables at the restaurant tomorrow afternoon from 4:00-9:00?" I ask them, and they all nod.

"Yup!" They all say in unison and I smile, texting Demi that they'll be helping. She reply's with a "perfect!" and I put my phone back.

"Anyway, Makenna, it's your turn. Why are you so upset?" I ask her, and she shakes her head.

"I'm moving..." Makenna whispers, and I'm shocked. Makenna is our captain! Without her, we have no hope of winning the competition coming up...

"What! But who will be the team captain?" I ask, and Makenna looks at me.

"You Kim..." She says in a low voice. "I want _you _to be the captain..."

* * *

**And that's the 1st chapter! As I always say, read, review and recommend! And don't forget to answer my question if you know the answer to it...I know this is a short Author's Note, but this is all I have to say. Bye from me and hope you're enjoying the Olympics. I absolutely love them! I'm on Team Canada for sure, but what about you? Let me know in the reviews who you support! And I'll add you all on a list of people who are supporting a certain team. **

**With Lots Of Love,**

**Hiruthika**

**P.S. May those loved ones who were injured or killed by the Colorado Movie shooting live good lives and may those who lost their lives be in God's arms. I know it's been a while since it's happened, but I've only made one chapter of one of my stories near when it happened and I want to at least say it sometime.**

**P.S.S. This will be rated K+ for now, but might, most definitely will be changed to T for some language, alright? Good...**


End file.
